Realizations
by poptrash
Summary: 4 part story on the fall out from the Isabel/Michael pregnancy scare in season 1. Pairing: M/M, limited A/I
1. Part 1

Title: **Realizations Part 1**

Pairing: Michael/Maria

Summary: I was not happy with how the writers dealt with the Isabel/Michael pregnancy scare. This is how I envisioned Maria reacting to overhearing Isabel and Michael talking in the Crashdown (some of that dialogue I'm throwing in here to get the story going). There is a little Alex/Isabel thrown in this too. Nothing changes in the overall plot of the series. _Do not repost without permission._

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me of course. Merely using the wonderful characters created for Roswell to satisfy my romantic heart.

* * *

"Well, I've never been that happy before," Michael let out.

Maria paused as she made her way into the kitchen. She peered around the corner and saw Michael talking to Isabel in hushed tones.

"Is that what you want?" Isabel asked.

"I don't know." What is going on? Maria wondered.

"Well, what is this going to do to everyone else. You and Maria, me and Alex?" Isabel's words stopped Maria from entering the kitchen and asking them what the problem was. Her stomach immediately turned into knots. She had a feeling she wasn't going to like hearing the rest of this conversation.

"Let's not think about that right now. I just want you to know that I'm not going to let you go through this alone. It's my baby, too. Maybe this is the way things are meant to be. 'K?"

What? Maria turned around quietly and started for the back entrance. Baby? Cold bruising fear washed over every inch of her body. She couldn't panic. Couldn't scream. Her only emotion, only feeling was a numbing horror that froze her.

Maria sought air, air to calm herself, deep breaths to control her racing thoughts and steadily growing anger.

She slipped outside the Crashdown and leaned against the wall in the alley for support. Surprisingly, tears didn't pour down her face. They caught in her throat, threatening but Maria closed her eyes and focused. Her father.

"That was worse. Nothing's felt worse. Not this. I'm strong enough for this. I won't let him hurt me again," Maria whispered out loud, trying desperately to convince herself she could handle this.

_I just don't want anyone to ever come between us._ Thinking of those words Michael had said to her only a few days ago broke her. She couldn't fight the tears anymore. Her hands tried to stifle her sobs and wipe away her tears as fast as they came. It wasn't working.

Maria tried to take deep breaths. She couldn't go back inside. Not yet. She couldn't face Michael. Or Isabel.

Images of Michael kissing, caressing, loving Isabel popped into her head. She felt sick. Michael and Isabel were supposed to be like brother and sister. How could that all change so quickly? Confusion nagged at Maria. Made her want to run into the kitchen and demand an explanation from Michael. But Maria feared hearing the truth.

Isabel was model gorgeous, perfect, stunning, the same species! "I'm such an idiot!" Maria muttered. It was only a matter of time before Michael rejected her, once again. She knew it was coming but had hoped and prayed that Michael would realize that he needed her. Like she needed him.

Maria felt queasy as she tried to catch her breath and stop crying. She was not only sick because of what she'd just heard but because she knew what her reaction meant. Maria was totally madly in love with Michael Guerin. She couldn't pretend any longer. In that moment of seeing Michael hold Isabel so tenderly, Maria knew he'd never love her back. What they'd shared was nothing to him.

Maria's anger grew. Her fear dissolving to pure passionate hate towards the only boy who held her heart and who continually abused it. "He doesn't deserve me. He so doesn't deserve me. I'm too good for him... Who am I kidding? I'm nothing like perfect Isabel Evans," Maria sobbed. Tears started to spill again.

She hated this. She hated feeling so damn weak over someone who treated her so poorly. Hadn't she learned anything from watching her mother all these years? Maria felt worthless. She hated Michael for making her feel that way. And she hated herself even more for allowing a boy to have such control over her emotions.

Maria quickly wiped her eyes when she heard the back door start to creak open. And who had to appear but Michael Guerin, the one person she wanted to hurt and love more than anyone else in the world besides her father.

"Hey. What are you doing out here?" he asked as he came out with several trash bags in hand.

Maria refused to look at him. She knew if she did there was no telling what she'd do. Kick him. Run. Kiss him. Scream. Instead she focused on an old piece of gum stuck to the pavement right near her foot. It was an odd green color. Long ago that piece of gum had been inside someone's mouth. Maria almost forgot Michael was there. Almost.

"Maria?" Michael asked as he tossed the bags into the nearby dumpster. He started walking towards her. Maria stepped away from the wall, flinching at the tender way he said her name.

She turned her head towards the blue sky above, finally looking away from the drab concrete of the alley ground. She didn't know what to say. His footsteps were coming closer. Her mouth opened. Words escaped her.

"Don't. Don't come near me Michael." Maria finally looked at him as he stopped moving towards her. Confusion marked his face.

"I don't want to know you or ever see your face again," Maria expressed with so much venom she impressed herself. She turned around and her legs started carrying her down the alley in a fast stride. She could do this if she could only keep walking.

"What? Maria! Stop!" Michael exclaimed as he quickly went after her. She felt his hand grab her shoulder. Wrong move. Maria was now filled with a fire she'd never known.

"Don't touch me!" She spat out as she knocked his hand away and spun around to face him. Michael looked annoyed.

"Maria, I don't have time for any lectures-" he began as he stepped towards her.

"I know Michael. I know about you and Isabel." That stopped him cold.

"What?" he asked lamely.

"Don't give me that. Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about. I heard you and Isabel talking in the kitchen. I know."

Michael just looked at her with shock on his face. He didn't say anything. He wasn't denying it or fighting back. Michael's lack of emotion only set Maria even further off. She knew she'd say things she'd regret. She knew she'd let her anger and pain overwhelm her, but she couldn't stop the words from spilling out. Maria was broken.

"I hope you two are happy together. I only wanted you to be happy Michael. I don't know why I even tried since you obviously get some sort of sick pleasure out of hurting me. Well, let me assure you I don't care anymore. You never deserved me."

Michael ran a hand through his hair and let out a sigh. "Maria," Michael said wearily, "You don't understand. Will you just calm down? This is... complicated."

"Calm down? How can you expect me to calm down Michael?"

Maria threw her hands up in frustration. Michael just stared at her, not making any attempt to explain things to her. Even a lie would be better then his silence. He looked scared. But Maria refused to see that. He still wasn't reacting. Just standing there, not even able to look her in the eyes. Maria's anger and fear only doubled.

"Got nothing to say Michael? How about admitting that there's never been anything between us? You think you're so different but you're just a guy Michael, a typical guy who enjoys using girls. And I guess that makes me a typical girl who let you get away with it too many times. Well, that's never happening again."

Maria rushed past him and headed towards the Crashdown. She had to get away from him. She didn't know how long this brave front would last. He made no move to stop her as she swept inside and bounded up the stairs to Liz's. Michael did nothing. What else was she expecting?

Luckily the door was open. Liz's mom was at the kitchen table working.

"Maria?" she inquired, looking towards the door.

"Hi Mrs. Parker, just came to get something for Liz," she quickly said with as much cheeriness in her voice as she could muster.

"Ok honey. I've actually got to go and run some errands. Just lock the door when you leave," Liz's mom remarked as she walked into the living room.

"Sure," Maria answered, turning towards Liz's door to avoid letting Mrs. Parker see her reddened eyes.

Once safe inside Liz's room, Maria let out a soft sob. She heard the front door close as Mrs. Parker left. Maria looked towards Liz's bed. Where Michael had almost died... even though she personally wanted to do some damage to that boy, thinking back to that night she'd been so afraid they were going to lose him. She was going to lose him. The memory of seeing him so sick still haunted her.

Maria went towards the window and pulled it open. She still needed air and a chance to calm down. Pull her thoughts together. And cry.

She sat down against the wall and did just that. Cried out all her anguish, frustration and hurt. She didn't have enough tears.


	2. Part 2

Title: **Realizations Part 2**

Pairing: Michael/Maria

Summary: I was not happy with how the writers dealt with the Isabel/Michael pregnancy scare. This is how I envisioned Maria reacting to overhearing Isabel and Michael talking in the Crashdown and the fall out from her reaction. There is a little Alex/Isabel thrown in this too. Nothing changes in the overall plot of the series. _Do not repost without permission._

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me of course. Merely using the wonderful characters created for Roswell to satisfy my romantic heart.

* * *

Michael slowly walked back into the Crashdown. He moved towards the sink and washed his hands. The water had a cooling affect. Michael wouldn't admit he was scared. That he was panicked over what to do. Maria. Isabel. A baby. He was so confused and once again kicking himself over hurting Maria. That was all he ever seemed to do.

Those dreams... he was so happy in those dreams of a future that almost appeared normal. But that future was with Isabel, his sister. He always thought of her as that. Family. Sometimes she nagged him like a mother or tried too hard to help or protect him. Isabel was someone Michael trusted but not someone who'd ever seen him the way Maria had. No one was like Maria DeLuca.

Things were never simple with that crazy girl. Michael wasn't in control. It was just a case of lust. Hormones. That's all it was. It couldn't be anything more. He turned the water off finally and wiped his hands on a nearby towel. He looked out towards the restaurant but didn't see Maria anywhere.

Michael was only kidding himself if all he thought Maria and he shared was physical attraction. If that was all it was, then why was he looking for her? Why were his hands shaking ever so slightly as he went towards the grill and reached to pick up a spatula?

The way Maria had looked at him and the sound of her voice shook Michael to his core. But he couldn't admit to that. He couldn't admit to any weakness. He'd just have to explain to her what was happening. Or did he really want to? He didn't try when he was with her outside. Instead he froze up, reeling from the sting of her harsh words. She was right. He didn't deserve Maria. He'd always known it deep down.

And now here was the perfect excuse to let her go, to not allow her to dig even closer to his heart.

Those dreams... they weren't real. Only glimpses and bursts of color, light and emotion. If all it took was a dream, then no more headaches. No more humiliating attempts at being a normal boyfriend. This could be his way out. His way of running from the one person who could change him and who he might actually need. Michael didn't want to need anyone. He couldn't.

"Hey Michael-" Isabel began as she came into the kitchen. She stopped when she looked into his eyes. "You look... are you okay? I know this is so crazy and overwhelming-"

Michael cut her off, "She knows."

"What?" Isabel's eyes widened in alarm.

"Maria. She overheard us talking. And she thinks we've been sleeping to-"

"Oh god! I'm so sorry Michael," Isabel expressed with concern and worry.

"She hates me. Never wants to see me again. She wouldn't let me explain. Typical Maria." Michael threw the spatula he'd been gripping away from him. It crashed into a pot in the sink. He was angry Maria thought the worst of him but what did he really expect? He didn't deserve the benefit of the doubt. He was always messing up. Story of his life. One crash after another.

"Well, where is she? You need to go to talk to her. God, I should have talked to Alex. He shouldn't find out from anyone else but me." Isabel sounded frantic. He didn't blame her.

"Calm down Iz. We'll figure it out. But Maria..." Michael trailed off, choking on his words.

Isabel looked into Michael's eyes. His eyes had started to glisten. And for the first time, she realized what Michael was probably too stubborn to admit. Michael was in love with Maria DeLuca. She'd noticed how much Michael had changed when he was around Maria over the last few months. It was surprising to both Max and Isabel that Michael had taken such a strong interest in Maria. That he was growing more and more attached. He was the one that had always cautioned Isabel whenever she had gone out on dates with humans. He was always lecturing Max about Liz and the impossibility of their situation. Yet, Michael never realized that you can't control your emotions no matter how much you might want to. Isabel was learning that each day with Alex.

"I'll go talk to her Michael. I'll explain everything," Isabel decided.

"No, it doesn't matter. Maybe this is better. I knew from the start that things between us would never work. Could never work. I just, I-"

"You just what Michael? Look at yourself. You're a wreck. Why? Why are you this upset over Maria finding out? Maybe it's because you can't face how you really feel for her," Isabel rattled off. She closed her eyes thinking about how Alex would feel if he found out and got the wrong idea. Hurting Alex in any way tore at Isabel's heart. One thing she had vowed to herself a long time ago was that she would always be honest with Alex because something inside herself told her she could trust him. But here she was keeping the truth from him. That had been a mistake.

"What are you talking about?" Michael turned away from her, avoiding Isabel's gaze.

"How do you feel about Maria? Do you really want to lose her Michael? Well, I don't want to lose Alex. I don't want any of this to be happening but it is. I'll find Maria and straighten this out if you are being too pig-headed to do it yourself. Whatever is going on between us in our dreams is not reality. It's not what either of us wants right now, in the present. Forget the future or our past or what we are. One thing I am sure about is that in some crazy way you belong with Maria. Maybe not forever, but right now you need her. Just as Max feels he-"

"Isabel, I'm not Max. And I don't need any-" Michael said as he turned back towards Isabel.

"Shut up Michael. Why do you have to be so stubborn?"

Michael looked at Isabel. She was so passionate about everything she was saying. He almost believed her. And though he hated feeling this way, all he wanted was to hold Maria and forget about the pregnancy and the dreams.

"If you don't go and talk to her then-" Isabel started.

"I don't know if she'll even talk to me. She was so angry. She told me she never wanted to see my face again. And it's all my fault," Michael let out. He looked defeated. Isabel had never seen him look like that before. She had to try and fix this mess.

"Then maybe it's best that I try to talk to her first. We still haven't heard from Max if this is even really happening. Where did she run off to?" Isabel asked, now more determined to make this somehow right again.


	3. Part 3

Title: **Realizations Part 3**

Pairing: Michael/Maria

Summary: I was not happy with how the writers dealt with the Isabel/Michael pregnancy scare. This is how I envisioned Maria reacting to overhearing Isabel and Michael talking in the Crashdown and the fall out from her reaction. There is a little Alex/Isabel thrown in this too. Nothing changes in the overall plot of the series. _Do not repost without permission._

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me of course. Merely using the wonderful characters created for Roswell to satisfy my romantic heart.

* * *

Maria didn't know how long she'd been on the roof. While her crying had subsided, her throat felt dry and sore. She didn't know what to do. She'd just walked out on her shift at the Crashdown and Liz still wasn't home.

The air was growing cool. Maria pulled herself up. She had to face the both of them. Why put off the inevitable any longer?

"Maria?" a voice inquired, drifting in through the window from Liz's room.

"Alex?" Oh god, Alex. Sweet, unsuspecting Alex.

His questioning eyes glanced towards Maria through the open window. Maria chewed on her bottom lip as she slide back down against the wall. What was she going to say to him? He'd be devastated. Maria couldn't do that to him though he had every right to find out the truth. But she didn't really know what that was anymore... the truth? The only truth Maria knew for sure was that she was in love with Michael Guerin. She'd always love Michael no matter how wrong that was for her.

"Hey Alex, what's going on?" Maria managed weakly. She tried to put a smile on her face but it came out feeling rubbery and fake.

"Just came to pick up a science book from Liz. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be downstairs? I think people are looking for you." Alex began to climb through the window. There was no hiding from Alex. He'd sense something was going on. But what could she say? How could she break his heart?

"Oh, just needed to be alone. Chill out from all the crazy customers. That's all," Maria managed.

"What's going on Maria? What'd he do this time?" Alex inquired as he moved to sit next to her, arching an eyebrow at her.

Maria sighed as she rested her head on his comforting shoulder. It felt good to feel his warmth. To be close to someone she trusted and knew would never hurt her.

"Alex?" they both heard a voice call out.

They pulled apart as Alex stood up quickly.

"Hey Isabel. Outside," he called as Isabel entered Liz's room. She moved towards the window and Maria stiffened, teeth clenched, fists curled tight.

"Hey, I saw you walk towards the back of the Crashdown," Isabel started but then she saw Maria sitting right behind Alex. Maria resisted a grin. The look on Isabel's face was priceless. She looked terrified. Terrified that Maria had told Alex. She managed instead to focus the nastiest stare possible towards Isabel.

Isabel climbed through the window accepting Alex's helping hand. Maria moved to stand up. There was no way she would be able to sit here with perfect Isabel Evans stabbing her in the back.

"Wait, Maria. I need to talk to you. And you too, Alex."

"I don't think there is anything we need to talk about Isabel," Maria hissed.

"Maria, please. I need to talk to both of you. Right now," Isabel said, pleading.

"No Isabel. I don't want to hear whatever it is you have to say. Get out of my way," Maria spat back.

"Maria, Isabel, what's going on?" Alex inquired, confusion and worry evident in his tone.

Maria didn't listen and started to move towards the window.

Isabel grabbed Maria by the shoulders and glared at her, catching Maria off guard. A laugh almost escaped Isabel's mouth if only she wasn't so scared about her entire world tilting off balance. Maria was so stubborn. Just like Michael. No wonder they were perfect for each other.

"Maria, drop the attitude. You need an explanation that Michael couldn't give you. And before I start, let's get something very clear. Michael and I are not sleeping together," Isabel said firmly.

Maria didn't want to stop glaring at Isabel, but damn tears were creeping back along with confusion. She found herself speechless. Michael and Isabel weren't sleeping together but she might be pregnant?

"Oh god, oh god. What's happening? I'm going to pass out," Alex muttered.

Isabel didn't lessen her grip on Maria as she turned towards Alex.

"Alex... this is weird and strange and awful. I don't know where to start. But it's not something planned or calculated or meant to hurt anyone."

She turned back towards Maria.

"Are you going to stay? Please?" Isabel was pleading. When did Isabel Evans ever plead with anyone? Maria felt the fire that had glowed inside of her since the moment she saw Isabel start to lessen. She was too tired and confused to fight. She had to hear Isabel out. The look in her eyes told Maria she was telling the truth.

"Ok," she weakly uttered. Isabel let go and they both moved to sit down. Alex followed but didn't sit near either of them. He looked so scared Maria wanted so much to reach out and comfort him.

"Michael and I... the last couple of weeks. Or days... I don't really remember when it started happening. It's all been so scary and confusing, it's become this blur of images I don't want to remember..."

Isabel sighed and finally looked up at Alex. She attempted a smile before she continued, "I started having these dreams... and you were in them Alex. I mean, I've had dreams before with you in them and these weren't at first much different. We just... were um..."

Maria was amused to see Isabel blush. She'd never seen Isabel embarassed. Ever. She didn't think it was possible.

"So... yeah, these dreams were different because they would shift from me kissing you to all of a sudden being with Michael. You know how in dreams, things happen that you can't seem to control? But you are still yourself and you see yourself doing things you never would imagine? Well, every time I had these dreams it was like a nightmare. I mean, I was kissing Michael and we had a baby together. We were a family. Then I would wake up sweating and screaming."

Maria finally let herself cry. Again. She couldn't help it and was amazed she was still able to produce any tears. Alex moved closer to them and reached out and took both of their hands. Isabel smiled at Alex. Tears were forming in her eyes too. Maria's fears started to collapse and give way to compassion towards her friend. She reached out a shaky hand towards Isabel, who grasped it tightly.

"Michael was having the same dreams too but we just couldn't talk about it with each other or even to Max. We didn't know what was happening and then I started to feel sick... weak. Tired all the time. I never get sick. So I thought, I think... we think I might be... um..."

"Pregnant," Maria finished. Isabel was having such a hard time she seemed to welcome Maria's rescue.

"Yeah. We don't know if that's how it happens for us. We just don't know anything about our bodies. Max is trying to find out if this is really happening. And then, we'll have to figure out what to do next."

Maria felt relief wash over her. But a frown quickly formed. She'd heard Isabel's side of the story but why had Michael been so reluctant to tell her what was happening? What was he hiding? As Alex hugged Isabel, Maria couldn't help her insecurities from creeping up. Maybe Michael was happy in those dreams. Maybe he wanted it all to be real.

"Oh Alex, I'm so sorry," Isabel cried out as Alex rubbed her back.

"Isabel, it's not your fault. It's ok. We'll figure this all out. Together."

Maria glanced at them and her heart ached. She'd pushed Michael away brutally. Maybe she didn't give him a chance to explain. She wasn't sure how he really felt. About her. Or Isabel. Or the possible pregnancy. But she would never find out if she didn't seek him out.

"Guys, I've gotta go. I'm sorry for thinking the worst..." Maria said towards the hugging couple.

Isabel turned in Alex's embrace. "It's ok... really. Maria, go find Michael. He needs you."

"I'm not so sure, but thanks Isabel. Thank you."

Maria looked into Isabel's concerned eyes, silently praying that Isabel was right. She turned towards the window, took a deep breath and headed out to find Michael.


	4. Part 4

Title: **Realizations Part 4**

Pairing: Michael/Maria

Summary: I was not happy with how the writers dealt with the Isabel/Michael pregnancy scare. This is how I envisioned Maria reacting to overhearing Isabel and Michael talking in the Crashdown and the fall out from her reaction. This is the final part of the story. Nothing changes in the overall plot of the series. Thanks so much for all who read and reviewed! And thanks for your patience too! _Do not repost without permission._

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me of course. Merely using the wonderful characters created for Roswell to satisfy my romantic heart.

* * *

Maria took a deep breath and slowly raised her hand. She brushed her fingers against the door, her heartbeat overwhelming her ear drums and nerves making her nauseous.

"Snap out of it DeLuca. Come on, just face him," Maria muttered to herself, willing strength to face the truth. Whatever it might be. She had to know what Michael really felt, whether it crushed her or not.

As she stood outside the kitchen door in her ridiculous uniform, antennas still on, Maria clenched her teeth and shook her arms to rid herself of the flip flops her stomach was making. The door swinging open and hitting her arms made her jump.

Michael. His mouth hung open like usual. Shock evident on his face. He made no move, frozen in place, hand gripping another trash bag.

"Hi," Maria somehow managed to squeak out.

Michael could barely look at her. He shook his head in a slight nod of affirmation and moved quickly towards the back door.

Maria took another deep breath. Of course he wasn't going to make this easy.

Michael threw the bag into the dumpster and stared up into the blue sky, leaning against the scrapped metal rim of the garbage bin. Guilt and fear washed over him to the point he was shaking. The sound of the back door closing made him gulp. She'd followed him. He turned around slowly and raised his eyes to meet hers.

Maria looked scared but determined. Her hands were gripping her silly alien apron as she attempted a tiny smile. Michael was suddenly thawed. He moved towards her, reaching out to grab hold, sweeping one arm around her waist and his other up to the back of her neck, pressing his lips against hers.

Relief and joy swept through his body as Maria responded with just as much urgency. With every kiss he put each thought and emotion he was never able to verbalize.

He pulled her tighter and moved them both back against the wall next to the Crashdown back door. His hands started to roam, smoothing down the short skirt of her uniform and brushing her thighs. Her hands touched the skin of his lower back under his t-shirt. Michael didn't stop his assault on her lips as he partly lifted Maria off the ground. She wrapped her legs around his waist tightly. He groaned.

Maria gasped for air as Michael began to nibble at her neck. This had to stop.

"Wait, Michael, stop..." Maria managed to eek out between bruising kisses.

"Maria." The way Michael said her name almost made Maria forget why she'd come to find him in the first place. But the feel of the bricks on her back in the dirty alley they were suddenly making out in cleared her mind. Time to take control. She lightly pushed at Michael's chest and lowered her feet back to the ground.

"Michael, stop," she said more forcefully as she pushed away from him. He looked confused and more than a little frustrated.

Maria wanted to scream or wrap her legs around him again. God, he drove her so crazy! It was just like him to kiss her and make her forget all reason but not this time. She didn't know where to start. Of course he was making this more difficult staring at her with those piercing eyes and swollen lips pouting. She shook her head and steeled herself.

"Isabel told me the whole situation. So I understand. What I don't understand is why you didn't just tell me? Why didn't you explain?" Maria managed, trying to sound stronger than she felt. Inside, she was trembling from that scorching kiss.

"I tried, but you didn't exactly let me. The dreams, they were so strange," Michael sighed. Maria didn't say anything. She realized he was right. This time, she'd give him the chance to explain.

"God, I saw myself as a father, as part of a family. It felt, I don't know, good. Like I belonged. I didn't know how to explain that without hurting you. You were so mad. I just, I thought, the way you looked at me..." Michael trailed off, his eyes leaving hers. His mouth went dry. He wasn't sure what the truth was anymore except for one thing. Maria was all he wanted. Everything else was far too complicated.

"I'm really sorry," he muttered, sweeping his hands through his hair and sheepishly glancing up at Maria. Her head was tilted down now, shoulders slumped.

"Michael, you could have tried. You let me think the worst. That you and Isabel were, were-"

"Maria, that's ridiculous," Michael spat out, frustrated that she could think that was even remotely possible.

"I know, well, no, I knew once Isabel cleared things up." Maria lifted her eyes to him and he felt a flash of intense pain and sadness. He made her feel that way. It was all his fault.

"Michael, you know I have this thick skin and can handle anything," Maria drolled. "Well, I pretty much can, but back to my point here! I'm a girl. Involved with a boy who rarely speaks, let alone says how he feels about me! And Isabel is drop dead gorgeous and you know, like you! What else was I supposed to think?" Maria flung her hands up, clearly frustrated.

Michael sighed. "Maria, I'm sorry you don't know by now that you are the only one I've ever wanted. I still, I..."

Michael knew he had to say it and closed his eyes. "I still want you."

He opened them and saw her try to suppress a grin. He couldn't help but add, "Even if I don't deserve you and you hate me."

Michael felt the relief in her eyes. Maria moved towards him. He reached an arm out to grip her waist, not breaking his stare from those open soulful eyes.

She pulled him closer into a hug and more relief washed through him. All he'd wanted all day was to feel her arms around him, feel a little peace despite the craziness of the baby situation. He started to shake, trying to hold back all his emotions. Maria rubbed his arms and held him tighter.

"I'm sorry Michael. About all the things I said earlier. For everything. But mostly because this is happening and it must be so confusing. No matter what happens, I'm always going to be here for you. I'm sorry I wasn't more-"

"No, don't. Don't apologize. I'm sorry for putting you through this. I really don't deserve you." Tears welled up in her eyes. How many times had she cried today? Must be some kind of record. She sniffed.

"Oh Michael, sometimes I think I'm not good enough for you," she admitted.

"Maria, don't ever think that." Michael pulled her back, raising her chin to look into her eyes.

"You're annoying, you talk too much, you're pushy, always so freaking stubborn..." Maria scoffed.

"But your neck," Michael let out as he trailed a finger down her cheek and ran it down her neck. She tried not to whimper at the touch.

"Your lips," he whispered as he softly kissed them.

"You drive me crazy." Michael kissed her forehead then brushed her nose with his, an Eskimo kiss that warmed Maria's whole body.

She gave him a long and lingering kiss. When his tongue touched her own, she regretfully pulled back to look him in the eyes. There was so much affection in his eyes, his voice, his touch, that she could almost believe he was as in love with her as she was with him. For now, that was enough.

"Come on, space boy. I'm not going to make out anymore in this gross alley, ok? This girl's got standards."

She smiled and Michael smiled back. He slung his arm over her shoulder and she wrapped an arm around his waist, giving him a squeeze. They headed back inside, both better prepared to face whatever Max found out. Together.


End file.
